cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jann
The Jann Jinn have been more conventional in their approach towards humankind, but have embraced some they deem as righteous. They are the most individualistic of the Jinn, yet have almost exclusively sided with the followers of the righteous in times of danger. The Jann were among the first Jinn that humans came in contact with, for they oversee the oasis as perhaps seen as the most beautiful place in the eyes of travel-hardened men. Caravans suffered or prospered at their hands, for it is said they could hide an oasis from those who had previously mistreated them or shown disrespect. Powerful Jann can still take the form of a camel, generally white, and travel slowly between the oasis under their control. They occasionally will disappear in a cyclone of sand. Their greatest enemies are the Ghoul, who lurk in the desert to strike at unwary guest of the Jann, or at the Jann themselves on their travels. Jann will only rarely be found in cities, though many are said to have palaces at their favorite oasis. They often appear as a whirlwind of sand, or as a soldier in order to conceal themselves. Sandstorms and Victory Throughout history, the Jann have protected armies they deem as righteous, while impeding those they deem unworthy. The entire course of history is effected when they help a side. Although the Jann assist Islamic armies they may be responsible for assisting other causes they judge righteous. *In the Battle of Al-Qādisiyyah and the Islamic conquest of Persia, a sandstorm gave the Arabs victory. On the final day of the Battle of al-Qādisiyyah, a sandstorm caused the leader of the Persians, Rostam, became isolated from his army. An Arab scout, Hilāl ibn `Ullafah, accidently dropped his weapon on the ground, killing Rostam and beheading him. He then shouted to the Persians that he had killed their leader. Shocked by the head of their legendary leader dangling before their eyes, the Persians were demoralized, and the commanders lost control of the army. Many Persian soldiers were slain in the chaos, many escaped through the river, and finally the rest of the army surrendered. This sandstorm resulted in the Islamic conquest of Persia. *In the Battle of Yarmuk a sandstorm turned a likely Arab defeat into a victory. In the Battle of Yarmuk the Arabs faced high casualties and were losing by the Byzantine force. After an indecisive beginning, the battle soon turned in the Arab’s favour. A sandstorm that blew into the Byzantines’ forces and caused complete chaos. In the chaos, the Byzantine Ghassanid, Christianised Arabs from the Yemen, deserted the Byzantiens and joined the Arabs forces during the battle. The Byzantines were routed, suffering enormous casualties. The consequences of the outcome of the battle for the Middle-East were nothing short of dramatic, it marked the end of centuries of Roman rule in Syria and Palestine, soon to be followed by Egypt and the rest of North-Africa; and the beginning of the unstoppable expansion of the Arab Caliphates and the religion of Islam. *A miraculous tornado saved the U.S. government’s existence by preventing the capture and destruction of Washington D.C. During the War of 1812 (U.S. vs. Great Britan), on late August 24th, the British redcoats captured the U.S. capital city of Washington D.C. Shortly afterwards, they began to occupy and burn down government parts of the city. The next day, August 25, as fires still raged, a massive storm hit Washington. The driving rain put out most of the fires threatening the city. Perhaps more important, the invading British were so battered and demoralized, the storm played a large role in the decision to cut short the occupation of Washington. The storm was so fierce that it tore buildings apart, literally lifting them off their foundations. The winds uprooted trees and knocked men to the ground. A number of houses collapsed, killing the British soldiers taking shelter therein. One British officer reported seeing cannons lifted off the ground and thrown through the air. Redcoats out on the streets of Washington, trying to enforce a curfew, were forced to lie prostrate in the mud. Based on the firsthand accounts, weather historians generally agree that the storm that struck Washington on August 25, 1814 sparked one or more tornadoes. British soldiers, completely exposed, had no choice but to cling to mother earth in the midst of a tornado. Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Asian cryptids Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural